Cuando se juntaron la Luz y la Sombra
by Automation
Summary: Cuando Naomi pensó la soledad sería su mejor amiga por siempre y las únicas palabras que oiría provendrían de su mente.Cuando pensó que ya no había salida es cuando todo cambió y en aquella carcel de Cabo Sur se formó su peor pesadilla...y su mejor sueño.
1. Chapter 1

Desde la oscuridad de la galería se respiraba soledad y amargura. Las celdas yacían oscuras en cada lado del pasillo, y solo una, en aquella fría noche de invierno, mantenía una luz encendida. La luz que la mantendría en la penumbra durante los siguientes dos años.

Naomi, aun perdida en su mente de adolescente rebelde, miraba con ojos desconcertados en dirección a esos barrotes que sacaban al ser humano de su derecho de libertad, unos barrotes que pronto sacarían de ella también este preciado albedrío.

- Entra muchacha. Mañana en la mañana vendrá el carcelero a anunciarte tus horarios.

"O sea que la libertad esta realmente excluida de nuestra vida, que ironía el pensar que llegué aquí simplemente por buscar mi libertad." Pensó Naomi, mientras dejaba la oscuridad del pasillo y se adentraba en su nuevo hogar, un hogar que compartía con una pequeña muchacha de cabello cobrizo, de esas que no parecen capaces de matar una mosca.

Claramente las apariencias engañan.

Ella, aun se mantenía despierta, mientras el resto de las reclusas dormían. Su mirada se perdía en un vacío limitado por el gris cielorraso, y sus facciones demostraban su tranquilidad interior, a pesar de que sus cejas tenían una cierta inclinación que provocó a Naomi grandes ganas de adentrarse en su mente y conocer sus pensamientos.

Y así, como si nada, aquella chica se reclinó en su cama, miro a Naomi de arriba abajo y con una voz certeramente desinteresada se presentó.

- Me llamo Emily, y te dejare las cosas claras. Las cosas aquí no son fáciles y la cárcel no solo se trata de perder la libertad, sino que a veces, la dignidad o la vida. Las personas no buscan socializar, así que evita problemas, toma un cuaderno y escribe todo lo que quieras decir, porque aquí nadie espera por oírte y menos aun, por hablarte.

Con un deje de desconcierto y un miedo que empezaba a adentrarse en sus ojos en forma de lagrimas, Naomi dejó sus pocas pertenencias a los pies de su nueva cama, y se tiro de bruces en ella. Se tapó los ojos con la almohada, soltando un leve gemido, típico de quienes ocultan por mucho tiempo sus tristezas.

Todo lo que pensó una proeza, una rebeldía típica de una chica de 18 años, resultó ser su pasaje hacia la decadencia, su propia destrucción. Su madre ya no sabia mirarla a los ojos, su padre terminó echándola de su casa, solo su hermana mayor conseguía sonreír al mirarla en el rostro.

Emily, al oír los lamentos de su nueva compañera, giro su cuerpo mirándola con una melancolía que había logrado dejar escondida en lo profundo de su corazón tiempo atrás. Una acción que la había vuelto fría y vacía, pero que al ver a aquella rubia, que claramente parecía ser una reclusa primeriza, había renacido en su ser como una flor solitaria en abril.

- Lamento que esto sea lo primero que has oído, pero como ves estamos todas igual aquí. Es cuestión de que encuentres tu propio equilibrio para llevar más ligeramente tu sentencia.

El carcelero apagó la luz, y a partir de aquí la noche se adentro en sus mentes, y por fin la parte mas temida de la vida de reclusa se filtraba en sus corazones. Esos momentos en los que el silencio sepulcral hace que la soledad habite en cada rincón, a pesar de que del otro lado de cada pared se encuentren otras almas sombrías y solitarias. Esos momentos que sucedían a partir de las diez de la noche, y dependiendo de cada ente, podían durar minutos o hasta horas.

Cuando la mente remonta vuelo mas allá de los barrotes, y sale a jugar con la

libertad que el cuerpo no posee. Momento de las interminables preguntas sin respuestas, que anidan preocupaciones, sueños y penurias.

Un nuevo día hacia su entrada en aquel complejo penitenciario de Cabo Sur, y los rayos del sol empezaban a luchar contra las sombras y sus secretos, ganando presencia a medida que la esfera dorada buscaba su camino en la cima de aquel cielo azul.

Eran ya las siete de la madrugada, cuando Naomi oyó un sonido perturbador que la saco de sus pensamientos. Había pasado la noche despierta, sospesando lo que su nueva vida supondría, con un positivismo inesperado hasta para ella. Aquel ruido, era nada mas y nada menos que la campana que anunciaba la hora de levantarse, y luego de lograr despegar la almohada de sus apesadumbrados ojos, vio que su compañera estaba en la misma posición que la noche anterior. Sin embargo, algo en sus facciones había cambiado.

"Un nuevo día, una nueva rutina, un nuevo tipo de soledad", pronunció Naomi por lo bajo, sentándose en su cama, mirando hacia la celda de enfrente, donde logro ver que la mirada ausente de Emily era común en aquel lugar.

La pelirroja al oír estas palabras, la miro y con una dulzura que no había logrado demostrar el día anterior, pronunció:

- Cuando la soledad es tu único acompañante, tu mente se hace tu mejor y única amiga. Te acostumbraras, se que lo harás.

- Supongo que tienes razón, espero que así sea, sino me volveré loca encerrada aquí durante dos años.

Respondió Naomi con sorpresa, no pensaba que Emily quisiera hablarle, o que algún día lo pretendiera. Soltó una risita nerviosa de niña pequeña, y una sonrisa tímida se asomó en su rostro.

- No me diste la oportunidad de presentarme anoche. Me llamo Naomi. ¿Cuanto llevas aquí?

Emily vio que la nueva muchacha estaba desafiando las palabras que había pronunciado la noche anterior, unas palabras que le habían profesado a sí misma cuando entró, y que siguió sin problemas. Sin embargo, no le disgusto el hecho de que Naomi no las hubiese tomado en cuenta. Realmente la alegraba su indiferencia hacia las reglas del lugar.

- Llevo ya un año aquí, y me quedan dos años y medio mas. Lo tengo controlado, ya después de acostumbrarse el tiempo se vuelve lento. Una tortura doble: el tiempo no pasa, pero sin embargo la vida se termina.

Y antes de que la rubia respondiera, una voz grave; igual que la de una madre primeriza en los primeros días sola con su hijo, que los gritos a su marido la dejan afónica y exhausta; atravesó cada una de las celdas pronunciando un estruendoso: "a desayunar, ya". Entonces el silencio sobrenatural se asentó de nuevo entre las celdas. Los barrotes se abrieron automáticamente, y unas veinte reclusas salieron con un paso cansino y enfermizo de sus pequeños y grises hogares hacia la puerta principal.


	2. Chapter 2

Pegó un ligero salto, quedando en pie sobre el gris piso, bajo el gris techo y entre las grises paredes, se puso su calzado y marchó.

Al llegar al comedor, echó un vistazo, deteniendo sus ojos y moviendo sus cejas ante lo desconocido. Era un lugar con el tamaño de un gimnasio de basketball. Era un lugar que se le antojó desubicado, ya que parecía todo, menos el comedor de una cárcel. Las paredes de color crema, con ligeros manchones de humedad, mesas incrustadas al piso de un color indefinido, al igual que las sillas. "Tiene sentido" especuló Naomi dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, cuando de repente una voz solitaria entre la muchedumbre mencionó su nombre.

- ¡Hey Naomi! ¿qué te trae por aquí? ven, siéntate conmigo

- Hola, perdona pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Soy Effy, ¿no me recuerdas? del campamento de verano en Bristol.

Entonces asaltaron a su mente varias imágenes. Una muchacha a la cual solían apodar "Viuda Negra" como esa araña grotesca que habita los rincones vacios de las casas abandonadas. Sin embargo Naomi jamás entendió el por qué de dicho apodo pero estaba segura de que no lo inventaron porque fuese fea. Definitivamente no era por eso, y sus ojos celestes y cabello oscuro como el carbón lo demostraban.

- ¿La Viuda Negra?

- La misma. Un apodo que me describe perfectamente por lo que soy, ya que como ves, termine aquí.

- ¿Qué te paso? solo recuerdo que al tercer día ya no estabas allí. Decían que habías muerto.

- Tantas cosas se dicen querida Naomi. La verdad es que yo no fui quien murió, sino que mi hermano, Tony.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? No entiendo.

- Adivina quién lo mató…

Los ojos de Naomi se desorbitaron y una sensación de mareo se adueño de su cuerpo al ver la sádica sonrisa de la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

Ya no volvieron a hablar.

Terminó su desayuno rápidamente, queriendo dejar a un lado a su acompañante en la cual había notado también una mirada muy extraña. De esas que cuando te cruzan necesitas cerrar los ojos para no sentirte atrapado en una mente ajena. Una mirada de shock mezclada con diversión. "Loca", pensó finalmente.

Sin embargo pasados unos minutos logró adentrarse en una charla ajena que, en principio, parecía bastante sana y coherente para ser del ala de alta seguridad. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se escurrió velozmente. Mas de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Era extraño. Llegada la hora del almuerzo se sentó con aquellas dos muchachas bastante particulares y por un momento sintió que tal vez las cosas serían más llevaderas.

"¿Y qué si me llamo como una caja? Fui el milagro de mi madre, la luz de los ojos de mi padre." Dijo la muchacha rubia sentada al lado de Naomi, a la cual parecía que la niñez nunca había abandonado su mente.

"Pandora ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? Por otro lado yo me llamo como la mejor cantante de la década." Comentó la segunda acompañante la que luego de sentir el silencio en la mesa grito desilusionado "Katie Perry, dios".

Naomi musitó suavemente "creo que hablas de Katy Perry…" lo que pareció decir tan bajo que no le oyeron pero comprendió al ver los ojos de admiración de la rubia cuando aquella chica desfachatada dijo ese burdo comentario que debía seguir comiendo.

Pandora y Katie eran ya reclusas "añejas" por decirlo de alguna manera. Habían llegado juntas y así habían permanecido durante 1 año y 149 días de pena esperando por fin abandonar el lugar para el día numero 152. Eran como hermanas hijas de diferentes padres, la rubia era torpe pero astuta mientras que la de ojos cobrizos era hermosa pero un poco tonta.

Los días pasaron y de repente volvió a estar sola. Sus compañeras cumplieron su condena y abandonaron el lugar. Más centrada en su entorno de todas formas notó que nada parecía distinto, sin embargo le pareció extraña la quietud de su compañera de celda aunque a veces mientras soñaba despierta sintió que la estaba observando. Era extraño, casi como estar sola acompañada por una presencia fantasmal. Un ser que a veces debía mirar dos veces a su alrededor para saber si estaba sola o no.

La tarde llegó y el sol abrazaba cada rincón de la penitenciaría de Cabo Sur. Aun era temprano y Naomi aun una nueva reclusa con mucho que conocer, por más que sabía que hay cosas que mejor están bajo el silencio sepulcral de los secretos bien guardados.

Mirando hacia ambos lados encontró miradas perdidas de mentes vaciadas por el tiempo y la amargura. Sin embargo algunas conservaban la chispa de la juventud en sus acciones y pasaban el rato charlando, durmiendo o simplemente molestando a quienes parecían más indefensos. Nada nuevo realmente, nada que no se haya visto antes en otras situaciones.

"Es extraño", pensó. "es como si todo el mal causado se remediara en sus mentes solamente por estar encerradas". Ella aún sentía el dolor en la conciencia del error que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había cambiado su vida. La había arruinado. Y ahí estaba, cumpliendo su condena, merecida o no, evitando pensar demasiado…asunto complicado.

De repente se erizó al sentir el tacto de alguien en sus hombros y por un segundo temió ser la elegida para las bromas pesadas de las apesadumbradas reclusas. Afortunadamente, o no, allí estaba la muchacha de cabello cobrizo pero con algo distinto en su mirada. Un destello irreconocible. Una sonrisa tímida asomaba entre sus suaves facciones de piel de porcelana.

"Emily", dijo con sorpresa.

"Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte" respondió. "Es que te vi aquí sola y no se…supongo que quise venir a hablarte, tu sabes, charlar un poco…" musitó dulcemente mientras sus pómulos se enrojecían ligeramente.

Las horas pasaron y el día se fue entre ligeras charlas y largos silencios. Silencios con sabor a tranquilidad, aquella que te aporta el saber que alguien está sentado a tu lado en tu momento de mayor soledad.

Naomi nunca había notado la peculiar belleza de su acompañante. Nunca había caído en la cuenta de la perfección de sus facciones, la ligereza de sus movimientos ni la necesidad de compañía tan oculta por sus acciones pero tan evidente en su sonrisa que con prisa escondía cuando notaba que se hacía evidente.

Y por un momento sintió una conexión en su interior que jamás había sentido, algo como un bienestar provisorio que se iba con Emily y que volvía cada segundo que se encontraban sus perdidos ojos…Algo que jamás pensó ver en una mujer, algo que jamás pensó encontrar en la prisión.


End file.
